project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Negaposi*Continues
Negaposi*Continues (ネガポジ＊コンティニューズ) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F scritto e prodotto da sasakure.UK. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Tengaku. Informazioni Questa canzone è stata commissionata da SEGA per la serie. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"A DIVA F original track by hit-maker sasakure.UK. Nostalgic blippy bloop sounds and a warm melody slowly reveal to you the secrets of the world of games."'' Liriche Giapponese=フラグ・メント　かきあつめてさ あつくなりすぎ　フリーズしてさ おかあさん(マザー・グース)　あらわれてさ ねむるフリをして　やりすごしてさ つまづくのが　おそろしくてさ ゆびゆびさきで　じげん　またいでさ そとのせかい　くらいからさ あかるいリズムで　ごまかしてさ あまりにも　いごこちが　よかったので いつまでも　“ここ”に　いたいと　おもった— イチばんぼしに　せをむけて　ララ ニしゅうめの　まがりかど　のそば サンかい　「ノー」 　とくりかえす シってるのかい？　ゴかいを　とく　コマンド まる　ばつ　さんかく　しかく　ララ やじるしは　ひだりみぎに まほうの　ボタンに　よろしくね ウタウ　マワル　テラス　オドル ヒカル　ハシル　コノ ビビビビィト　コンティニューズ！ ガラスのキキュウ　みうしなってさ ツキのフネは　ねむりにつくさ ホシのカケラは　すててきたさ ココロのトビラに　カギかけた じかんのパズル　ぬけだせなくなって おもいでは　ヨルのサキのサキ— ロクでなし　トラップ　はつどう　ララ ナナつの　オトは　しらんぷり ヤっつけて　クれないか ジュウでんちが　なくなって　しまうよ アカ　アオ　ミドリに　ピンク　ララ まざっちゃって　よくわからない！ まほうの　ボタンに　よろしくね ウタウ　マワル　テラス　オドル ヒカル　ハシル　コノ ビビビビィト　コンティニューズ! イチばんぼしに　せをむけて　ララ ニしゅうめの　まがりかど　のそば サンかい　「ノー」 　とくりかえす シってるのかい？　ゴかいを　とく　コマンド ロクでなし　トラップ　はつどう　ララ ナナつの　オトは　しらんぷり ヤっつけて　クれないか ジュウでんちが　なくなって　しまうよ こんなに　せかいを i　してたのに　いたのに うちゅうは　しんじつは どこにあるのか　わからない！　ああ かおも　なまえも　みぎも　ひだりも おもいだせないんだ ひとりきり　ネガポジィ ヨルノ　サキノ　サキノ　サキノ サキノ　サキノ　サキ ビビビビィト　コンティニューズ！(x4)|-|Romaji=FRAG/MENT kakiatsumete sa atsukunarisugi FREEZE shite sa MOTHER GOOSE arawarete sa nemuru furi o shite yarisugoshite sa tsumazuku no ga osoroshikute sa yubi yubisaki de jigen mataide sa soto no sekai kurai kara sa akarui RHYTHM de gomakashite sa amarinimo igokochi ga yokatta no de itsumademo "koko" ni itai to omotta— ichiban boshi ni se o mukete La La nishuume no magarikado no soba sankai "NO" to kurikaesu shitteru no kai? gokai o toku COMMAND maru batsu sankaku shikaku La La yajirushi wa hidarimigi ni mahou no BUTTON ni yoroshiku ne utau mawaru terasu odoru hikaru hashiru kono bibibibiito CONTINUES! GLASS no kikyuu miushinatte sa tsuki no fune wa nemuri ni tsuku sa hoshi no kakera wa sutete kita sa kokoro no tobira ni kagi kaketa jikan no PUZZLE nukedasenakunatte omoide wa yoru no saki no saki— rokudenashi TRAP hatsudou La La nanatsu no oto wa shiranpuri yattsukete kurenai ka juudenchi ga nakunatte shimau yo aka ao midori ni PINK La La mazacchatte yoku wakaranai! mahou no BUTTON ni yoroshiku ne utau mawaru terasu odoru hikaru hashiru kono bibibibiito CONTINUES! ichiban boshi ni se o mukete La La nishuume no magarikado no soba sankai "NO" to kurikaesu shitteru no kai? gokai o toku COMMAND rokudenashi TRAP hatsudou La La nanatsu no oto wa shiranpuri yattsukete kurenai ka juudenchi ga nakunatte shimau yo konna ni sekai o "I" shiteta no ni ita no ni uchuu wa shinjitsu wa doko ni aru no ka wakaranai! aah! kao mo namae mo migi mo hidari mo omoidasenain da hitorikiri negapojii yoru no saki no saki no saki no saki no saki no saki bibibibiito CONTINUES! (×4)|-|Inglese= Video 【初音ミク】ネガポジ＊コンティニューズ【Project DIVA F】追加演出|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 【初音ミク】ネガポジ＊コンティニューズ【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2012